¿Cómo rayos voy a hacer eso?
by Mikasa Ackerman
Summary: ¿Qué puede ser peor que tener que fingir ser hombre para entrar a una escuela de medicina?, así que tu compañero de cuarto sea un testarudo con quien te la pases peleando y claro que te enamores de él siendo un chico y que él te crea gay. Rukia x Ichigo, pasen :3 universo alterno.
1. Hola tu

Etto.. Este es la adaptación del fanfiction "Sex Academy "de Kuroshitsuji (abajo dejo el link ~(°u°)~) ya tenía tiempo que le había pedido permiso y lo había adaptado pero apenas lo estoy publicando D:, soy nueva no me juzguen uwu

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen (¿?), así como tampoco la historia, solo los uso con el fin de entretener.

**¿Cómo rayos voy a hacer eso?**

Capitulo 1.-Hola tu

Que fastidioso es esto-fue lo que salió de una menuda muchacha pelinegra-De verdad Renji creo que es mejor cortarme el cabello, digo no es como que…

¡Cállate!-le dijo un pelo pincho pelirrojo- que no entiendes que cuando vayas a la universidad serás, como decirlo…"tu otra ves"-hasta decirlo era raro y todo por las ocurrencias de su pequeña amiga-

**Flash back**.

De verdad estas segura de esto Rukia? –Le dijo su padre.-ya veras que poniendo mucho entusiasmo esta escuela será mejor que la Academia de Karakura

-claro que no padre,s..e-se aclara un poco la garganta-sé que mi idea es un poco rara pero, comprenda en una escuela como esa no me enseñaran lo necesario para entrar a la facultad de medicina en Harvard-termino de decir con un hilito de voz, la verdad es que no le gustaba contradecir a su padre.

-Lo comprendo pero, ¿has pensado como tomara Byakuya todo esto?-diablos ¡lo avía olvidado¡, como se le pudo ir un detalle tan importante como ese, su hermano el que ponía las reglas ante todo, simplemente no podía llegar a su oficina y decirle con una sonrisa : Hola, sabes nii-sama? me disfrazare de chico para entrar a la mejor preparatoria de medicina, no te preocupes tengo todo planeado, e falsificado los papeles necesarios para hacerme pasar por alguien mas mientras estoy ahí. Eso era un pase directo para una eternidad de infinito desprecio de su hermano y estar encerrada en su habitación, simplemente no podía decírselo.

-No, no lo avía hecho, demo no tendría por que enterarse, le diríamos que voy en la academia Vincent y todo seguiría normal, el siempre esta de viaje-sus hermosos ojos azules tenían una mirada suplicante.

- Entonces supongo que esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres te apoyare en todo Rukia-una sonrisa apareció en la cara de su padre.

-Arigatou- le dio un abrazo. Estaba mas que feliz le dijo que si y lo mejor la apoyaría en todo de verdad tenia el mejor padre.

**Fin del flash back**

-a un no comprendo como Kuchiki-san te dijo que si-dijo mientras trataba de ponerle una redecilla de pelo a su amiga-ya te lo dije Renji, no es cosa de otro mundo solo me are pasar por un chico.-estaba demasiado confiada de ella nada le aria perder ese auto control.

-¿Así? y como le aras, que y que tal que toca compartir cuarto ¿eh?-por fin la había puesto solo faltaba la peluca- admito que eso seria algo desagradable, considerando los hermosos hábitos de limpieza que tienen ustedes los hombres.- oye-grito Renji como lo ofendía así de fácil en su mera presencia-

Ya ya mono llorón después discutiremos eso ahora-termino e acomodarse la peluca y se levanto de la silla- es hora de irme y…-la interrumpió el pelo pincho.

-Espera.-tomo sus maletas-¿llevas todo?-dijo Renji, un ultimo repaso no les haría mal.

-haces demasiadas preguntas, y si, si las llevo.-a ver ¿Lo necesario para tu aseo personal?

-si

-los documentos que te acreditan como Kallen Kisouke?

-si

-El peluquín de emergencia?

-si

-¿toda tu ropa?

-que si ya vámonos-tomo su pequeño sombreo dispuesta a irse pero una mano la detuvo-

-ven acá tu.. Enana tramposa-después de decirle esto le quito una maleta que el no recordaba a ver empacado- ¿Que es esto? –señalo la pequeña mochila.

- No me digas Enana, además no hay nada, dámela son mis cosas –trato de arrebatársela pero por su reducida estatura no lo logro.- ¡dámela!-no que, q...que...QUE ES ESTO RUKIA?-la maleta estaba repleta por peluches de conejos llamados chappys, un Wii, varias películas y videojuegos del conejito blanco, entre otras cosas.

- Es chappy, sabes que no sobrevivo sin el y sus juegos en el Wii y...

-Y nada Rukia si te ven esto pueden descubrirte y además esta prohibido que lleves el Wii y aun mas a chappy.

-Eso es por que son unos amargados y no saben de lo bueno de la vida, además no pienso hacer las bestialidades que hacen los hombres para entretenerse.-Ella Kuchiki Rukia haciendo semejantes barbaridades ni ensueños, aun que estuviera disfrazada de hombre un tenia un orgullo que mantener.

-te estoy diciendo que... toc, toc (mala con los sonidos D:)-fue interrumpido por unos toquidos a la puerta.

Ya estas lista Rukia-chan?-un hombre peliblanco apareció detrás de la puerta.-hay-después de decir esto tomo la maleta donde iba chappy y se fue corriendo al auto- hey Rukia no huyas-salió corriendo tras ella con la mirada fija del peliblanco, valla no avían cambiado ni un poco des de que eran pequeños, bajo lentamente por las escaleras para unírseles-

-Que dejes mi maleta te digo.-que mierda no entendía que sin esa maleta no avía a ningún lado- bien tómala si te atrapan será tu problema-le dio la maleta baya que su amiga era testaruda.

-Ya es hora de irse Rukia-chan, llegaras tarde –tomo a su pequeña hija en brazos, no quería despedirse pero era necesario para que su pequeña cumpliera sus sueños.-te extrañare mucho papa.-acabo de decir esto y subió al carro no le gustaban las despedías, además no tenia por que ponerse triste lo vería en las vacaciones de invierno.

-Subo al carro ya la esperaba su tío: urahara kisuke él se aria pasar por su padre mientras estudiara en la Academia de Karakura.

-Vamos Kuchiki-san, se hace tarde- ya voy –le dio un abrazo a su amigo –no agás enojar a tatsuki por favor cuando regrese no quiero verte en el hospital-lo dijo en tono de broma sabia que su amigo estaba como vil perrito faldero tras su novia tatsuki-si claro y tu promete no obsesionarte tanto con muñeco ese mientras este saya-

-Ettoo…. Adiós- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de subir al carro nunca podría decir semejante pecado.

-Rukia promételo.-grito el pelirrojo.-Rukia abrió la ventanilla de el coche y saco su cabeza por ella para gratarle-

-NO.-después de esto le pidió a el chofer acelerar ja¡a, como se atrevía a pedirle eso. Era como cambiar completamente de vida, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente eso es lo que aria. Ella Kuchiki Rukia hija de uno de los hombres mas importantes de todo el país se haría pasar por un hombre para poder estudiar en la mejor preparatoria de medicina, bah! Menuda tontería que la escuela solo fuera para hombres, ella tenia tanto derecho como ellos a ir a esa escuela no una donde solo le enseñaran a cocinar y ser un robot , no señor ella avía decidido ser Doctora después de enterarse que su padre Ukitake Kuchiki tenia una extraña enfermedad que lo debilitaba poco a poco y peor aun cuando vio a su hermana Hisana morir por la misma enfermedad, no quería una muerte mas, una despedida mas eso la desplomaría así que haría todo por entrar allí incluso vestirse de hombre cosa que una buena peluca y un sombrero, y así como unas vendas en el pecho avían solucionado. Porque no todo se obtenía con dinero y eso su padre se avía encargado de enseñarle.

-Kuchiki-san ¿me escuchas?-ese era su tío.

-ah que como donde.- ya hemos llegado puedes bajarte-le extendió gentilmente su mano para ayudarla.-gracias- bajo del carro valla la escuela si que era mas hermosa que en los folletos, tenia varios jardines y los edificio eran enormes seria genial estar allí.-con este pensamiento fue junto con su tío a la dirección-

Bienvenidos sean-ese era el director Aizen Sousuke paresia bastante amable pero por alguna razón a Rukia no le agrado tanto.

-Hola Aizen san, aquí esta mi sobrino Kallen Kisuke-al escuchar esto Rukia inmediatamente estiro su mano en una acto de reflejo.

-Mucho gusto-dicho esto saludo al director-.-igual mente Kallen-kun, valla pareces muy pequeño para tener quince años, Rukia solo pudo mirar a otro lado disimulando las ganas de matar al director, odia que le dijeran que era pequeña.

-lo que pasa es que aun no se desarrolla bien, pero cuando crezca será igual de guapo y grande que su padre, jajaja-Urahara parloteaba como si en realidad Rukia fuera su hijo.

-claro solo es suficiente ver los resultados de la prueba para ver en que grupo te quedaras, así que sin mas te daré la llave de la habitación que compartirás. Termino de pronunciar Aizen dirigiéndose hacia su oficina.

-di…..disculpe ¿dijo que la compartiré?- estaba apunto de darle un tick en el ojo maldito Renji tenia razón.

-no le informaron que compartiría abitacion? , bueno su compañero de cuarto será Ichigo Kurosaki un estudiante de 5 semestre.- acabándolo de decir le extendió una llave a Rukia que era la de su nueva habitación.-

-¡¿Pe..pero porque tengo que compartir habitación con alguien, y aun peo con un grandote de 5to semestre?-bufo Rukia, nunca se esperó el tener que compartir a habitación y menos con alguien tan grande, si tal vez ella era el supuesto hijo de alguien muy prestigiado en el país, pero en esa escuela el solo era un empleado más del gobierno.

-Hijo ¿Tienes miedo?-dijo kisuke con burla hacia Rukia.- De que ese "grandulón" te intimide ¡Hazte hombre de una buena vez!- "un hombre" de que rayos hablaba, Rukia ya no entendía nada así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¡Soy un hombre! – Grito Rukia, nunca pensó que tendría que decir eso – ¡No tengo ni la más mínima duda de mí masculinidad ¡¿Pero por eso tengo que compartir cuarto con uno de 5to semestre?!

-Deberías aprender algo de el – Complemento Urahara– Que te valla bien, y para de ser tan mimado, Yoruichi, tú madre, me advirtió muchas veces que si seguía consintiéndote de esta manera, esto pasaría, pero yo no le hice caso y ahora tu debes pagar que yo sea un burro – Dijo riendo – Así que debo disciplinarte.

-No se preocupe, en esta academia, la disciplina es lo que mejor se aprende – Asegura Aizen – Dejó a su hijo en excelentes manos.

-Tsk… - bufo Rukia, estaba casi segura que seria un chico con un ego más grande que su estupidez, si eso pasaba por kami que se aventaría desde el 5to piso de la escuela pensaba con ira mientras Aizen le pasa un folleto con los planos de la academia.

-Allí se incluye cuales son sus baños, su habitación y su cama, bienvenido a La Academia de Medicina de Karakura.

Rukia salió de la oficina dando un portazo esto si que no se lo esperaba, estaba tan molesta y frustrada iba perdida maldiciendo en su mente hasta que de repente se topo de frente con un grandulón, era un chico bastante alto y con el pelo… ¿naranja? Vaya eso era nuevo tenia la cara con el seño fruncido parecía estar muy enojado, quería pasar a la oficina de Aizen, Rukia se intimido al estar frente a frente con un chico tan alto, no estaba muy acostumbrada a socializar con el sexo contrarió, pero tomo su folleto y paso de largo golpeando al pelinranja con su hombro, ¡ha! No le daría el gusto de verla temblar.

El peli naranja solo vio al pequeño alejarse, estaba a punto de regresarse unos pasos para encarar al pequeño, ¿Cómo se atreve a golpearlo en el hombro, estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que vio que aquel chico menudo caminaba temblando.

Llego rápidamente a su cuarto, vio lo positivo, bueno era espaciosa y tenía una lcd, el combinado de colores era muy bueno un azul claro estaba en las paredes y lindos bordes de madera tallada, el problema: 2 camas.

-Puedes irte – Mustiso Rukia, el joven que cargaba sus maletas solo cerró la puerta y desapareció, vaya le molestaba un poco el tener que forzar su vos para hablar así. Así que trataría de hablar lo menos posible. Saco su Wii, no podía jugar ningún juego de chappy por ahora, si su compañero entrara y la viera jugando eso la tomaría como un loco afeminado.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, pero ni siquiera se molesto en ver quien era, no quería voltear seguro seria ese tal Ichigo-bakamono, si así es ella ya avía presentido que no se llevarían nada bien.

-para venir aquí supongo que eres rico y tienes una mansión así que deber de tener canchas de tenis en tu casa, por que lo juegas en el Wii?-dijo el joven.

-Vive tú vida y a mi no me hables – Respondió sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, pero Ichigo le apago la lcd así que ella como buena Kuchiki no dejaría eso así como así. Así que volteo a reclamarle dignamente, grave error era nada más y nada menos que el granduloso naranjita que con el que avía chocado en la oficina del director.

– Ho… hola… ¿Tú eres…?

-El tipo al que valerosamente empujaste hace un rato – respondió Ichigo con el seño fruncido, de una rara forma eso era divertido.

_~°+*lalalal 8D*+°*_

Bueno amm hay esta el primer cap, no me linchen apenas empiezo QwQ, como dije este fic es una adaptación del fic de Korishi,( s/5516397/1/Sex-academy ) del anime Kuroshitsuji dense una vuelta es bueno :) , también si me pueden decir en que falle se los agradecería D: (soypedincheloseuwu)

Dejen un review así bonito diciéndome que les pareció :D

Sayop~


	2. Conociendo al enemigo

ira, que tu seas un bin

Holi :D, este es el segundo cap *u*, y con respecto a cada cuando lo subiré pues probablemente sábado o domingo de cada semana :3

Prometo mejorar :D, sé que no soy muy buena uwu, pero quiero serlo *DD*.

Sin más que decir aquí está el cap :)

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo al enemigo.**

-Yo….y…mi….t..tu.- eso era lo único que podía balbucear Rukia, ¡Diablos! De todos los hombres de la escuela tenía que tocarle ese grandulón, maldecía a su cerebro por haber pensado: "Empujémoslo, si es necesario insultémoslo, ¿Qué malo podría pasar? No lo volveremos a ver.", deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

-¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer?-dijo el pelinaranja mientras se hincaba a la altura del escabeche y ponía una mano sobre su cabeza.- valla eres realmente bajito.

¿Bajito?, acaso ese seudónimo de hombre ¿La había llamado bajito?-¡Yo no soy bajita!…o, quiero decir bajito-diablos aun le costaba referirse a sí misma como un niño.

-Ah, me tratas de golpear camino hacia la oficina del director y aun así ¿Me gritas en ¡Mi! Habitación?-alzo el puño, digamos que Ichigo Kurosaki era la persona más amable del mundo.-Si me golpeas podrían expulsarte –trato de defenderse Rukia, ella tenía todas las de perder así que trato de comportarse un poco más amable.-Mira estaremos aquí por los próximos diez meses sería mejor llevarnos bien ¿No crees?-

Ese tipo tenía razón, suficiente seria el estrés de las clases como para todavía llegar a su cuarto a pelear.-Ah está bien, y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pronuncio tratando de relajarse.

-Mi nombre es Kaien Kisuke-extendió la mano en señal de cortesía, y ¿El tuyo?-tal vez había juzgado mal al pelinaranja y podrían incluso ser amigos.

-Ichigo Kurosaki-tomo la mano del joven era, ¿Suave? Y no solo eso también era pequeño, podría jurar que era la de una chica si cerrara los ojos.-Bueno acomoda bien tus cosas, mañana inician las clases y no quiero tropezar con tus maletas.-Lo había decidido, solo ignoraría al tal Kaien, o en eso pensaba el pelinarnja mientras se quitaba su ropa.

Rukia odiaba que le dieran órdenes pero "eso" tenía razón, ahora compartía un cuarto y debía ser un poco más ¿Ordenada?, si esa era la palabra. Estaba a punto de recoger sus maletas cuando vio a aquel chico desnudarse enfrente de ella, inevitablemente un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.

-Te…¡Ten un poco de pudor!-dijo mientras volteaba otro lado, nunca pero, ¡Nunca! Había visto a un hombre en calzoncillos, y al primero que ve tenía que estar más bueno que el pan, un momento ¿Qué?, ¿Qué acababa de pensar?, sacudió su cabeza, definitivamente el estar entre hombres ya le estaba matando las neuronas, hubiera seguido divagando si cierto pelinaranja no hubiera irrumpido sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo enano, los dos somos hombres, no?-valla no cabe duda entre más pequeños son, mas pudorosos tiene que ser pensó Ichigo.

Si claro los dos hombres, espera, dijo enano-¡Que dejes de decirme así fresa insufrible!-Rukia se volteo sin importarle si estaba o no en calzoncillos que más da ya le había visto casi todo.

-Sí, si lo que digas.-pronuncio algo divertido, después de todo era bueno tener un poco de compañía-Me meteré a bañar-dijo tomando una toalla y un par de boxers-

-No me ignores-estaba a punto de aventarle su zapato pero vio que ya era demasiado tarde había cerrado la puerta del baño, escucho como caía el agua, por alguna extraña razón volvió a recordar a Ichigo sin playera y aun mas como se vería debajo del agua, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no, no, ¡No! Ella debía de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, así que solo acomodo su ropa y dejo afuera el uniforme, era bastante lindo para ser de hombres, un saco negro azulado, así como el pantalón y una camisa de un azul celeste con el símbolo de la escuela que era exactamente el mismo del de medicina solo que con la palabra "Karakura".

Acomodo las maletas debajo de la cama que estaba a su derecha, Ichigo baakamono, él tenía la de a izquierda que estaba alado de la ventana, se acercó un poco para mirar atreves de ella, la luna estaba hermosamente redonda, escucho como Ichigo estaba a punto de salir de ducharse así que decidió ponerse la pijama lo más rápido posible y meterse a la cama.

Ichigo salió de la ducha solo con una toalla enredada en la cintura, se percató de que su compañero ya se había acostado-¿Estas dormido?-musito sin obtener respuesta,-Mañana las clases inician a las 8, Buenas noches.-apago las luces y se acostó, sip el dormía como dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Buenas noches-susurro Rukia algo sonrojada, había algo que nunca se le paso por la cabeza, y si ¿Se enamoraba de un chico en la escuela? O aun peor y si ¿Se enamoraba de Ichigo? Se hundió bajo las cobijas, no simplemente eso no podía pasar, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y trato de dormir.

Ya era de mañana, los pájaros cantaban, el sol aun salía espléndidamente todo era lindo y hermoso como una escena de cuento, claro si ignoramos a dos chicos discutiendo en su habitación.

-¡Sal de una maldita ves del baño!- pronuncio un pelinaranja irritado ¿Cómo era posible que un chico se tardara no una sino ¡Dos! Horas en el baño? Pensaba mientras seguía pateando la puerta de este.

-Deja de gritarme me dejaras sordo-grito valga la redundancia al chico de afuera, trato de acabarse de acomodar el peluquín no era tan fácil como recordaba.

-Si no sales en tres segundos abriré la puerta-dijo Ichigo. Diablos Rukia había olvidado poner el seguro.-Ni..ni te atrevas me oíste-tenía que apurarse y rápido.-uno, dos y tres-Ichigo abrió la puerta y encontró al joven parado-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto al joven.-¿A mí? Nada, nada- salió lo más rápido que pudo dejando a un Ichigo desconcertado.

Ichigo salió de bañarse y lo primero que encontró frente a él fue a un muchacho con su mochila puesta y el ceño fruncido-¿Ya? Te tardas años-dijo Rukia jalándolo de la mano hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Aun ni me visto.-dijo Ichigo separándose del pequeño.-Además si tanto apuro tienes pues irte solo no pedí que me esperaras.

-¡Ah!, no te espero idiota tienes que llevarme a mis clases.-Rukia había dejado atónito a Ichigo.

-¡Que!, nunca te dije que lo haría.-dijo con un deje de sorpresa el pelinaranja.-Nunca te lo pedí-reprocho Rukia.-Es tu deber por ser más grande que yo.-dijo mientras le aventaba su ropa y se volteaba precipitadamente.-Ahora vístete.

Dos jóvenes corrían desesperados por toda la escuela, cualquiera diría que estaban perdidos y bueno nada más cercano a la realidad.

Ichigo llegare 5 minutos tarde a mi case por tu culpa.-reprochaba Rukia.-no te quejes maldito enano yo llegare 20, tu jodido salón esta lo más lejano al mío.-le grito a su compañero aun ni sabía porque lo había acompañado.

Por fin. Lo había encontrado el "S"22-B.-Ya está- dijo Ichigo aventando a dentro del salón al joven- ahora hazte cargo tu solo-tardo más en decirlo que en huir de ahí, definitivamente el profesor lo regañaría.

Rukia le hubiera reclamado según su naturaleza si no fuera que más de 35 pares de ojos incluidos los del maestro la veían fijamente, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Etto… ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Rukia en esos momentos deseaba que el profesor contestara que no.

-Claro adelante pasa.-Contesto el maestro.- ¿Tu eres el estudiante transferido no? Adelante preséntate.- dijo el maestro dejando de escribir en el pizarrón.

-si soy yo.-contesto nerviosamente Rukia ahora tenía un problema aún más grande que Ichigo, presentarse ante sus compañeros.

_*-~-_*lala 8D

Hasta aquí el cap dos :3

Espero les haiga gustado :3 y no haberme equivocado tanto xD (QwQ)

Dejen un review así bonito diciéndome que les pareció :D

Sayop~


	3. Alguien más pequeño que yo

Arigatou por leer :DD, lamento el no haber subido cap el fin de semana pasado pero ps problemas QwwQ

Pero weno eso no importa xD.

Y ps contestando algunas preguntas siii habrá lemon *ÂA* y pues la historia va pa largo xD, o otra cosa _alguien que amablemente me ayude a corregir mis errores antes de que suba el cap algún voluntario u.u?_

**Capitulo tres: Alguien más pequeño que yo**

-Bueno que espera Kisuke, no tenemos todo el día.-Dijo el maestro mirando hacia Rukia, diablos ella no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

-S..Si.-Tartamudeo un poco al contestar pero vamos ella era una Kuchiki algo así no la derrotaría.-Mi nombre es Kaien Kisuke, mu..mucho gusto.-Hiso una pequeña reverencia y miro al profesor.

-Muy bien joven se sentara en….-El profesor buscaba un asiento con la mirada.-Alado de su compañero Hitsugaya.-Rukia dudo un poco, ¿Quién era ese tal Hitsugaya?-O si disculpas, su compañero Hitsugaya es aquel joven peliblanco y pequeño, ahora siéntese y procure no tartamudear.

-¿Pequeño? Ese maldito profesor le había vuelto a decir así, algún día lo demandaría por burlarse de el eso lo podía jurar.-Pensaba el pequeño peliblanco mientras veía como un joven escuálido se sentaba alado suyo, con un poco de suerte el seria la nueva burla del salón.

Pasaron algunas horas, la primera clase había transcurrido sin problemas, química orgánica, ella era buena en eso. Trato de hablarle al tipo de alado necesitaba alguien que le dijera dónde estaba el siguiente salón: Biología molecular/salón P-32.

-Ett..o-¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que dejar de tartamudear ¡Era un hombre! Bueno no, pero tenía que actuar como tal y ella lo sabía, se aclaró un poco la garganta y prosiguió.-Mucho gusto Hitsugaya-san mi nombre es Kaien, encantado-dijo mientras extendía su mano asía al joven peliblanco. Este solo atino a mirarla de pies a cabeza.

-Mucho gusto.-La saludo y se dispuso a salir del salón.-Rukia no sabía que hacer lo había saludado y este solo se limitó a saludar, no podía tratar de socializar con algún otro todos eran demasiado grandes si intentaba hablar con uno de ellos se la comerían viva, así que opto por lo más fácil, pegársele como un chicle le guste o no.

-¿Sabes dónde toca la siguiente clase?-comenzó a caminar a lado de el.-Claro vine una semana antes a buscar mis salones para no tener que perderme como tu.-Dijo con un tono indiferente, Rukia dudo en si seguirlo o perderse por toda la escuela un momento, pero pues ella no podía darse el lujo de faltar a sus clases.

-Entonces, ¿Podrías mostrármelo?-Dijo con un todo un tanto suplicante.- No tengo por qué hacerlo no es mi culpa que seas un irresponsable.-siguió caminando con la esperanza que no los alcanzaran los grandulones.

-Y tampoco es mi culpa que seas una pequeña y enana bola de nieve-Dijo mientras le aventaba su libreta de apuntes, ¿Cómo la había tratado así después de la amabilidad que mostro?, Hitsugaya solo se limitó a alzar el cuaderno y apretarlo fuertemente, como se atrevía a decirle eso, él no era precisamente una escalera.

¡Qué te pasa!-dijo acercándose asía el mientras le daba una bofetada con la libreta.-Tu no eres la persona más alta ¿sabes?-dijo un tanto enfadado Rukia no pudo evitar contestarle y así duro a pele alrededor de unos 5 minutos hasta que llegaron 3 compañeros de su salón a interrumpir la escena.

-Pero miren nada más el patito albino ya tiene un amigo-Dijo un tipo castaño en tono de burla con dos chico detrás de él.

Hitsugaya no se había encontrado con personas más insoportables que ellos, lamentablemente no les contestaría como se debe, no quería problemas y claro amaba su integridad física. Lamentablemente Rukia no pensaba así.

-¿Quién te metió en esta conversación tu animal sub desarrollado?-dijo con cierto aire de grandeza, ¡ja! Había aprendido que no debía dejarse intimidar.- ¿A quién le dices animal maldito mocoso?-levanto a Rukia del cuello, ok ella no esperaba eso.

-Déjalo en paz Mao- grito Hitsugaya.-Tu no te metas enano.- dijo uno de los secuaces de Mao mientras empujaba a Hitsugaya, al peliblanco no le gustaba ser la burla del salón y de esos tipos por su estatura pero tampoco dejaría que abusaran de su compañero.

-Te crees muy valiente ¿No?-Dijo Mao mientras alzaba uno de sus puños dispuesto a golpear a Rukia, Rukia solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, este hubiera llegado si no hubiera sido por un puño que golpeo a Mao dejándolo en el piso, Rukia no supo que paso hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró con cierta persona con el cabello naranja.

-Ichigo-Solo pudo decir eso , Rukia estaba perpleja nunca espero que el pelinaranja interviniera.-¿Lo conoces?-dijo el peliblanco mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.-Si es mi compañero de cuarto.-Rukia solo podía mirar endiosada a Ichigo, no se tomó la molestia en preguntar de donde salían esos destellos dorados y corazoncitos alrededor de Ichigo.

-¡Imbécil!, no sabes que acabas de hacer.-Mao se levantó con todas las intenciones de golpear a Ichigo junto con sus amigos, Ichigo solo se puso en guardia, soñaban si pensaban en poder ganarle, estaba a punto de soltar el primer golpe si cierta persona no hubiera intervenido.

-Apenas empezando ¿Y ya te estas peleando Ichigo?-dijo una mujer con el mismo todo de pelo que el joven y mucha delantera.-Matsumoto-sensei.-Ichigo miro a su rectora, nunca entendió como una escuela así podía tener semejante rectora, Mao solo pudo mirar endiosado a Matsumoto-sensei no se tomó la molestia en descubrir de donde salían esos destellos dorados y los corazoncitos, podría jurar que corría hacia él, extendió los brazos dispuesto a abrasarla, estaba tan cerca, lamentablemente la rectora paso alado de él dejándolo con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Pero qué lindo y pequeño eres!-chillaba la rectora mientras estrujaba a Hitsugaya entre sus pechos, el joven se estaba quedando sin aire.

-Matsumoto-sensei está dejando al niño sin aire.-intervino un maestro con el pelo plata.

-¡oh! Lo siento pequeño-dijo mientras alborotaba su cabello, Hitsugaya ardía por dentro y Mao bueno el no sabía si reí o llorar.

-Muy bien jóvenes no quiero más peleas ¿Entendido?-dijo con un tono muy alegre en su voz.-Si.- dijeron al unísono, la rectora se marchó con el maestro dejando nuevamente solos a los jóvenes.

-Bueno vámonos-Ichigo tomo a los dos pequeños jóvenes por el cuello y los arrastro a otra zona. Rukia aún estaba abrumada por el gesto de Ichigo y Hitsugaya aún no estabilizaba bien su respiración.

-Esto no se quedara así entendieron-Mao dijo con cierta expresión rara en su cara, como era posible que la rectora amara al patito albino y no a él, lloraba internamente, lloraba.

-Sí, si lo que digas, hazles algo y te rompo la cara- Ichigo solo tiro de loco a Mao y siguió arrastrando a los jóvenes hasta su salón.

Rukia ¿Había escuchado bien? Él dijo que le rompería la cara si se volvía a metre con ella, nadie había tenido ese gesto con ella, claro nunca lo tuvieron porque no en balde sabia Krav maga pero aun así, Rukia se quedó pensando en eso todo el camino a rastras al salón, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo muy malo, Ichigo estaba empezando a metérsele en la cabeza.

_8D_

Hasta ahí el cap :D, espero les guste ya saben dejen algún comentario, enserio son importantes para mí :3

Y ps para el domingo les subo el otro xD

Bye :D y gracias por leer *uu*


	4. Me estoy volviendo loca

Holi :DD, estoy tan feliz de que les guste la historia :'D, y con respecto a Ichigo pues él se dará cuanta de sus sentimientos después , la primera en caer será Rukia :D

Aquí está el cap :DD

**Capítulo 4: Me estoy volviendo loca**

-Hey, hey ¡Te estoy hablando enano!-grito Ichigo mientras zarandeaba a una Rukia casi inconsciente. Enano esa fue la palabra clave para despertarla de su trance, Rukia soltó un golpe casi por instinto cuantas veces tendría que decirle que la deje de llamar así.

-¿Qué quieres maldita zanahoria?-dijo después de haber puesto su puño sobre la cara de Ichigo.- ¡Ah! Esto me gano por ayudarte.-Ichigo se fue de ahí totalmente frustrado, eso se ganaba por ser un buen samaritano, aunque admitámoslo nadie le dijo que debía de haberlo hecho, fue en ese momento en el que comenzó a meditar ¿Porque había ayudado a ese enano? ¡Ba! no le interesaba no lo volvería a hacer.

Es cierto, la había ayudado Rukia inconscientemente volvió a poner la misma cara de quinceañera enamorada que tenía hace unos momentos, hasta que alguien la sacudió del hombro.-¿Ammm… estas bien?-Pregunto el pequeño peliblanco, que clase de pregunta era esa se encontraba de maravilla.-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Dijo tratando de quitar esa tonta sonrisa de su cara.-No por nada… oye te puedo preguntar otra cosa?-el peliblanco dijo mientras ambos se acomodaban en su mesa de laboratorio.-Claro, pregunta.-Rukia se sorprendió que Hitsugaya fuera el que empezará una conversación.

-¿Eres gay?-lo soltó así, sin rodeos. La pelinegra automáticamente soltó la libreta y todo lo que tenía en las manos, ¿Gay? Claro que ella no era gay no le gustaban las mujeres, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?-¡Claro que no soy gay, ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES!-…..Mierda lo olvido, ella era un hombre, Hitsugaya solo abrió los ojos como platos, nunca espero que lo aceptara así de fácil.-¡No!, no , no, espera y…..o…..-Rukia solo tartamudeaba, como se pudo haber equivocado, estaba roja como un tomate, agradecía a kami-sama porque el salón aún estaba vacío.

-No, no descuida-Hitsugaya se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada, ¡Diablos! Que incomoda situación, -Lo supuse por la manera de cómo veías al tipo de hace rato, descuida.-Rukia tenía las manos sobre su cabeza tratando de pensar cual sería la forma de suicidio más fácil e indolora, no podría mirar al peliblanco después de eso, un momento el menciono a un chico.-¿Qué chico?-Rukia pregunto intrigada, tal vez podría convencer al peliblanco de que todo había sido un mal entendido.-El pelinaranja de hace un rato, ¿él es tu pareja?, digo es normal lo que ambos sienten, no deben por que preocuparse de los demás-dios Hitsugaya ya no sabía ni que decir, en cambio Rukia tenía un mar de palabras en su cabeza.

-¿Ichigo?-Claro, aparte de su inconsciente, ahora una persona normal y viva le decía que estaba enamorada del sujeto ese.-No, él es solo mi compañero de habitación eso es todo, el.. él no es nada mío-Rukia dijo esto bajando la mirada un poco decepcionada, Hitsugaya vio ese gesto y supuso que no estaba mintiendo, tal vez el pobre chico se había enamorado de su compañero de estancia y no tenía el valor de declarársele, toda una novela romántica.-¿Pero si eres gay?-pronuncio el peliblanco Rukia solo frunció el ceño-¡Que no!-dijo mientras le aventaba la libreta que estaban e el suelo.

-Está bien, está bien-Hitsugaya detuvo la libreta antes de que siquiera lo tocara.-Aun así hace un rato fuiste demasiado grosero a pesar de que él nos ayudó con lo de Mao-¿Grosera? Bueno tal vez el haberlo golpeado no había sido un buen detalle de agradecimiento pero.-Claro que no. Dijo mientras hacia un leve puchero, odiaba saber que estaba mal.

¿Por qué no le das algo para remediarlo?-Sugirió el pequeño peliblanco-¿Cómo qué? Pregunto Rukia un tanto curiosa tal vez de verdad necesitara disculparse.

-No sé, metete en una caja de regalo con su nombre.-Dijo el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa burlona.

-¡Que no soy gay!-

Así fue como paso toda la clase de Biología molecular, el maestro se presentó y los puso a resolver algunos ejercicios, lamentablemente Rukia tenía a cabeza ocupada pensando en cómo se disculparía con el pelinaranja y como convencería a Hitsugaya que no era gay, agradeció a los dioses que las siguientes horas eran libres.

Ichigo recogía sus cosas para ir a la siguiente clase, dios aún seguía demasiado molesto por el golpe del enano, salió bufando del salón cuando se encontró con uno de sus amigos.

-Hola Ichigo-dijo un joven grande y moreno.-Hola Chad-Dijo el pelinaranja un poco mejor, al fin algo bueno le estaba pasando.

-¿Te sucede algo?-A pesar de tener tiempo de que no veía a su amigo el castaño sabía cuando su amigo estaba más enojado, de lo normal claro.

-No, no es nada, mejor dime ¿En qué grupo te quedaste?-le pregunto el pelinaranja mientas ambos caminaban hacia otro edificio.

Mientras tanto con los dos jóvenes de primer año:

-Vamos solo tienes que ir a comprarlas.-Hitsugaya estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-No puedo hacerlo.-Rukia estaba total mente roja parecía que descubrirían una nueva tonalidad de rojo intenso gracias a ella, solo recordaba cómo se les avía ocurrido la grandiosa idea.

_Flash Back_

-¿Y entonces que le darás?-Pregunto el peliblanco mientras ambos almorzaban, Rukia no sabía que contestar, claro tampoco es como si conociera mucho a Ichigo.

-No lo sé.-dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo, necesitaba pensar en algo y rápido.

-Haber dijiste que se llama Ichigo ¿No? Pues es obvio regale unas fresas.-Pronuncio e pequeño con aires de grandeza dios era todo un genio, ¿Fresa? ¡Claro! Era una excelente idea.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sip, la lógica de ambos era estupenda Ichigo = Fresa, aunque ahora la idea ya no era tan tentadora.

-Corre a comprarlas solo son fresas-Hitsugaya lo aventó asía la tienda de postres, una amable joven le pregunto-¿Qué desea?-Rukia solo pudo tartamudear su pedido.-Me…me da unas fre…sas.-Esto era tan difícil nunca le había comprado nada a nadie que no fuera su Nii-sama.- ¿Con o sin chocolate?-Rukia solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.-Con.-

Ichigo llego a su habitación en la tarde, miro de reojo a Rukia y se pasó de largo no quería hablar con él, así que se metió a bañar, Rukia noto el evidente enojo del joven así que solo dejo la caja de fresas con una pequeña nota sobre la cama de Ichigo con una nota y se metió debajo de las cobijas de la suya, no sabía si por pena o por miedo a que el joven aun estuviera molesto.

El pelinaranja salió como siempre de la ducha y cuando iba a levantar las cobijas para acostarse vio un paquete y leyó la nota.

"Ichigo lamento el haberte golpeado después de que me defendiste, Lo siento.

Gracias."

Ichigo embozo una sonrisa y abrió el paquete eran fresas con chocolate, se rio un poco pensando que las debió de comprar por el significado de su nombre-Gracias.-Pronuncio, Rukia aun tapada le pregunto-¿Si te gustan las fresas?-Lo dijo con una débil vos, juraba que si contestaba que no al día siguiente golpearía a Hitsugaya por la pena que paso por su culpa.

-La verdad no.-Dijo en un tono seco.-Pero… Me encanta el Chocolate.-Dijo mientras sonreía e iba y le revolvió el cabello a Rukia, esta abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo.-¿Quieres jugar wii conmigo? Pregunto aún más sumida en sus sabanas.-Claro.-dijo el pelinaranja.

_  
Chan chan chan chan :DD

Hasta ahí el cap :DD

Gracias por leer y por comentar *uu*


End file.
